Parody of "The Real Slim Shady" by Eminem
by Dellchat
Summary: Parody of "The Real Slim Shady" sung by Heero Yuey


The Real Heero Yuey  
  
(Heero)  
May I have your attention please  
May I have your attention please  
Will the real Heero Yuey please stand up?  
Will the real Heero Yuey please stand up?  
We're gonna have a problem here.  
  
(Heero)  
Ya'll act like you never seen a Wing pilot before  
Soldiers all on the floor  
Then all these OZ people bursted through the door  
And started whooping their a** worse than before  
They used brute force  
But I hid behind the furniture (Ha!)  
It's the return of the....  
Awww...wait, no wait, you're kidding  
We don't have to suffer another Gundam Wing movie do we?  
And Heero Yuey said  
.........nothing you idiots I just sit and laugh like a lunatic (HAHA!)  
Pacifist chicks love Gundam Man  
Chicka, chicka, chicka, Heero Yuey,  
"I'm sick of him, look at him"  
Walking around, shooting the you know what  
Piloting the you know who,   
Yeah, but he's so cute though"  
Yeah, I probably got a couple of screws up in my head loose  
But no worse then what's going on in Relena's bedroom (Woof, woof)  
Sometimes, I just want to get off TV and let loose  
But I can't, because people will spit prune juice  
My sword is on your ship, my sword is on your ship  
And if your really lucky, I'll smack you in your fat lips  
And that's the message that I deliever to little kids  
And expect them not to know what gundanium is  
Of course they're gonna know what hentai is  
By the time they hit fourth grade  
They got the cartoon channel, don't they?  
We ain't nothing but humanoids  
Well, some of us paranoid  
Who blow each other up like some droids  
But if we can kill humanoids and paranoids  
Then there's no reason that there should be a diploid  
But if you feel like I feel, and don't understand  
Smack your head against the desk, sing the chorus and it goes....  
  
(Chorus)  
I'm Heero Yuey, yes, I'm the real Yuey  
All you other Yueys are just imitating  
So won't the real Heero Yuey   
Please stand up, please stand up, please stand up  
I'm Heero Yuey, yes, I'm the real Yuey  
All you other Yueys are just imitating  
So won't the real Heero Yuey   
Please stand up, please stand up, please stand up  
  
(Goku)  
You probably don't think two people should sing on a record  
Well I do, so f*** Yuey and f**** Sailor Moon  
You think I give a monkey about a saiyan?  
Half of you aliens can't even stomache me, not even that Malaysian  
"But Goku, what if you really offend someone?"  
What? So you guys want to make me run?  
So you can shift me through chapter through chapter  
Man, I should go and blow up Card Captors  
So I can hang with Max Steel and the MIB  
And beat them both until they seem to bleed  
Little monkeys, try to copy me, on TV  
"No we're not, we just like cheese, hee, hee"  
I should download your crap on MP3  
But Napster folks aren't making it for free (AAAHHHH!)  
I'm sick of you little alien groups  
All you do is annoy me  
So I have been sent here to destroy you  
And there's a million of us just like me  
Kamaehamae, just like me  
Who just don't give a monkey like me  
Who dress like me, walk, talk and act like me  
Heero Yuey might be the next best thing, but not quite me......  
  
(Heero Yuey)  
I'm Heero Yuey, yes, I'm the real Yuey  
All you other Yueys are just imitating  
So won't the real Heero Yuey   
Please stand up, please stand up, please stand upI'm Heero Yuey, yes, I'm the real Yuey  
All you other Yueys are just imitating  
So won't the real Heero Yuey   
Please stand up, please stand up, please stand up  
  
(Heero Yuey)  
I'm like a teacher to listen to  
Cause I'm only saying things  
That make no sense and sends you out of the living room  
The only difference is I got the wits to say it  
In front of ya'll and I don't got to say anything at all  
I just get on the Wing and shoot it  
And whether you like to admit it  
I destroy better then 90% of you pilots out can  
Then you wonder how these kids buy my stuff like prozac  
It's funny, cause at the rate I'm going when I'm thirty  
I'll still be portrayed on TV as twenty  
Still trying to protect the colony from falling  
And I'm dying, but this blaster isn't working  
And everybody can be a Heero Yuey lurking  
He could be working with Larry King, hoping to show bling bling  
or in the outer space, circling, screaming, I don't give a @#$#@  
With his gundam down, and his system up  
So will the real Heero Yuey please stand up  
And put one of those blaster on each hand up  
And be proud to be outta your mind and outta control  
And 1 more time, loud as you can, how does it go?.....  
  
(Heero Yuey)  
I'm Heero Yuey, yes, I'm the real Yuey  
All you other Yueys are just imitating  
So won't the real Heero Yuey   
Please stand up, please stand up, please stand upI'm Heero Yuey, yes, I'm the real Yuey  
All you other Yueys are just imitating  
So won't the real Heero Yuey   
  
(Heero Yuey)  
Haha, guess there's a Heero Yuey in all of us, let's all laugh out loud  
Please stand up, please stand up, please stand up  



End file.
